Caveman quest
The Caveman quest sees you fighting the Chromatic Dragon for The Sceptre of Might. For more information on the quest branch in general, see the quest article. Levels Random monsters on this Quest are generated with the following frequencies: *96/175 (55%) bugbear *24/175 (14%) random h *24/175 (14%) hill giant *6/175 (3%) random H *1/7 (14%) normal random monster The Caves of the Ancestors -------- ---------------------------- ----- -------------- --......| |..........................-- --...----- |....--......----- |......-- ---......................_...-- |........-- ----....----.....-- -->...-| --.............................| |.........| |-----|....--..-- ----..| |......................--------- ---.......------..-----....|-..| ---..| --....................-- -------------..--.......----..--...| |..--- --------S---..-------- --.....-----.......---....| ---|....| --..-- --...--.| |..-- --........--..-----..---..-- --...-- --..-- |......-- --..-- |............-- --..----------...-| ------.--- --....-- --..-------------........---- ----..--........^..-- --...---..-----..-- |.............------------------.^.................| |.....---.....------------.....................^.........------...........-- --......................------------...---------------------- --------...-| |.....-----.--..........--------....|.-- --...--..........---- --...-- --...-- --..|---------.............-|..-- |...................-- ----|....| --------..-| ---..---.........------..----...--..........--..---...|-...| ---......---|.....--.---------|........---------..---------..|....--...| |..........||..........| |-.....|...| |.....| --........---- ---..--...----.--.....-- |....----..| --...-- ----..---- --------- ---------- ------ ---- ----- ---- The two-way magic portal back to the Dungeons of Doom is at the marked point at the far right. Shaman Karnov is next to the co-aligned altar, which also has its attendant priest (the right-hand end of that cavern being considered a temple); a chest is next to him. There are also seven neanderthals in the same large cavern, and one in its entrance passageway. There are a total of twelve bugbears distributed fairly evenly in four chambers of the right-hand side of the level. In addition to the two marked pits in the central passage, there are four other random traps on the level. The entire level is no-teleport and has undiggable walls and floor. Note that there are several tight diagonal squeezes to be negotiated. The easiest way to pass the tight squeezes is to put your gear into a bag of holding and throw the bag across the gap. The bag will fit across, and the contents of a bag of holding are magically protected from breakage. Upper filler level This is a cavern level, with a hill giant, five bugbears, and a random h; seven random objects; and four random traps. The Dragon's Lair --------------- ------------- --.............-- --...........-- |...............| ---.............| ------------ --<............-- |...............| ----..........--- --...........-- --.............-| ---...............-- ----...------ --------------------...---..................| --...-- --..........-- --...|..................-| --...-- |............| |-......................| --...---- --..........-- -------......................--- ------ --.....-----------------..------..............................--- --....-- |-...............|-----.----..................................>| |......| --..|.............S..............---------..................----- --....-|---..---------------|...........---- ------...............--- ----..--...-- ------------- |....................-- --....--- ---- --.....................| ----..-- --------- --..-----------------..--...............---- --..---.......-- |....--.....||....--..-----.......---S--|------ --............| --.......|..--.......-- --.....-- |...--....| -----.......-- --.....---......----- ------- ---.......| --------- ------- -------- --------- There are four bugbears and a hill giant in each of the two caverns at lower left, and five bugbears and a hill giant in the upper-central chamber; there are a further four bugbears, four hill giants, two random h and one random H placed around the level, as well as fifteen random objects and six random traps. The entire level has undiggable walls and floor. Teleportation is permitted. Lower filler level(s) These are cavern levels, with four bugbears, two hill giants, and two random h; twelve random objects; and four random traps. Tiamat's Chamber ---------------------- -.....................-- -.......................-- -.........................-- -...........................-- -.............................-- -...............................-- -.................................-- -...................................-- --.....................................-- |......x................................| --.....................................-- -...................................-- -.................................-- -...............................-- -.............................-- -...........................-- -.........................-- -.......................-- ------------------------ The upstair is located randomly within the hexagon. The Chromatic Dragon, with the Bell of Opening and the Sceptre of Might, is at the point marked 'x'. There are three shriekers on the level, and fourteen random objects. The walls of the Chamber are undiggable; teleportation is permitted. Messages Entry First time: You descend through a barely familiar stairwell that you remember Shaman Karnov showing you when you embarked upon your vision quest. You arrive back at the Caves of the Ancestors, but something seems wrong here. The usual smoke and glowing light of the fires of the outer caves are absent, and an uneasy quiet fills the damp air. Next time: Once again, you arrive back at the Caves of the Ancestors. If already rejected twice due to bad alignment: For some reason, you think that this may be the last time you will enter the Caves of the Ancestors. Quest guardians If #chatting before the quest is complete: "We have not been able to gather as much food since the Giants sealed off our access to the outer world." "Since the Chromatic Dragon sent her minions, we have been constantly fighting." "I have heard your vision quest was successful. Is this so?" "So, tell me, , how have you fared?" "Shaman Karnov grows old. We know not who will guide us after he ascends." If #chatting after the quest is complete: "The rains have returned and the land grows lush again." "Peace has returned, give thanks to !" "Welcome back! Did you find the Sceptre of Might?" "So, , tell us the story of your fight with the Chromatic Dragon." "Shaman Karnov grows old. Perhaps you will guide us after he ascends." Quest leader When you first meet your quest leader: "You have returned from your vision quest, . Thank . "We are in dire need of your help, my . "But first, I must see if you are yet capable of the quest I would ask you to undertake." When you return, having been rejected due to lack of experience: "Again, you return to us, . Let me see if you are ready now." This message is not currently used: "Ah, . Are you finally ready?" When you are expelled from the quest for having failed the alignment test seven times: "! You have sealed our fate. You seem unable to reform yourself, so I must select another to take your place. "Begone from the Caves of the Ancestors! You have betrayed us by choosing the path of the chaotic over the true path of the lawful. "You no longer live in our eyes." When being rejected due to lack of experience: "Alas, , you are as yet too inexperienced to embark upon such a difficult quest as that I propose to give you. "A could not possibly survive the rigors demanded to find the Dragon's Lair, never mind to confront the Chromatic Dragon herself. "Adventure some more, and you will learn the skills you will require. decrees it." When being rejected due to having worse than pious alignment: "! You have deviated from my teachings. You no longer follow the path of the as you should. I banish you from these caves, to go forth and purify yourself. Then, you might be able to accomplish this quest." When finally assigned the quest: "You are indeed ready now, . I shall tell you a tale of great suffering among your people: "Shortly after you left on your vision quest, the caves were invaded by the creatures sent against us by the Chromatic Dragon. "She, herself, could not attack us due to her great size, but her minions have harassed us ever since. In the first attacks, many died, and the minions of the Chromatic Dragon managed to steal the Sceptre of Might. They took it to the Dragon's Lair and there, none of our neanderthal warriors have been able to go. "You must find the Dragon's Lair, and within it wrest the Sceptre of Might from the Chromatic Dragon. She guards it as jealously as she guards all treasures she attains. But with it, we can make our caves safe once more. "Please, , recover the Sceptre of Might for us, and return it here." Encouragement If you subsequently chat to your quest leader, you are encouraged: "The Chromatic Dragon is immune to her own breath weapons. You should use magic upon her that she does not use herself." "When you encounter the Chromatic Dragon, call upon for assistance." "There will be nowhere to hide inside the Chromatic Dragon's inner sanctum." "Your best chance with the Chromatic Dragon will be to keep moving." "Do not be distracted by the great treasures in the Chromatic Dragon's lair. Concentrate on the Sceptre of Might." "The Sceptre of Might is the only object that the Chromatic Dragon truly fears." "Do not be fooled by the Chromatic Dragon's size. She is fast, and it is rumored that she uses magic." "I would send a party of neanderthals with you, but we will need all of our strength to defend ourselves." "Remember, be at all times. This is your strength." "If only we had an amulet of reflection, this would not have happened." Locate and goal levels When first entering the locate level: You many large claw marks on the ground. The tunnels ahead of you are larger than most of those in any cave complex you have ever been in before. Your nose detects the smell of carrion from within, and bones litter the sides of the tunnels. When returning: Once again, you approach the Dragon's Lair. When first entering the goal level: You find yourself in a large cavern, with neatly polished walls, that nevertheless show signs of being scorched by fire. Bones litter the floor, and there are objects scattered everywhere. The air is close with the stench of sulphurous fumes. The Chromatic Dragon is clearly visible, but she seems to be asleep. When returning: Once again, you find yourself in the lair of the Chromatic Dragon. Quest nemesis When first encountering the quest nemesis: "So, follower of Shaman Karnov, you seek to invade the lair of the Chromatic Dragon. Only my meals are allowed down here. Prepare to be eaten!" Upon further meetings: "So, again you face me, Caveman. No one has ever before escaped me. Now I shall kill you." And on the 4th and subsequent meetings: "You are getting annoying, Caveman. Prepare to die." When you have the Sceptre of Might, but the Chromatic Dragon is still alive: "I'll have the Sceptre of Might from you, Caveman. You shall die." Discouragement The Chromatic Dragon will occasionally utter maledictions: "You are weak, Caveman. No challenge for the Mother of all Dragons." "I grow hungry, . You look like a nice appetizer!" "Join me for lunch? You're the main course, Caveman." "With the Sceptre of Might, I am invincible! You cannot succeed." "Your mentor, Shaman Karnov has failed. You are nothing to fear." "You shall die here, Caveman. A cannot hope to defeat me." "You, a mere challenge the might of the Chromatic Dragon? Hah!" "I am the Mother of all Dragons! You cannot hope to defeat me." " has deserted you, Caveman. This is my domain." Victory When picking up your quest artifact: As you pick up the Sceptre of Might it seems heavy at first, but as you hold it strength flows into your arms. You suddenly feel full of power, as if nothing could possibly stand in your path. When killing the nemesis: The Chromatic Dragon sinks to the ground, her heads flailing about. As she dies, a cloud of noxious fumes billows about her. When returning to your quest leader: Shaman Karnov glimpses the Sceptre of Might in your possession. He smiles and says: You have done it! We are saved. But I fear that the Sceptre of Might will always be a target for chaotic forces who will want it for their own. To prevent further trouble, I would like you, , to take the Sceptre of Might away with you. It will help you as you quest for the Amulet of Yendor. When subsequently throwing the Sceptre of Might to Shaman Karnov: Shaman Karnov grasps the Sceptre of Might proudly for a moment, then looks at you. "You are its keeper now, and the time has come to resume your search for the Amulet. The Dungeons of Doom await your return through the magic portal which brought you here." Post-quest When talking to Shaman Karnov after the quest: "! Welcome back. How goes your quest to recover the Amulet for ?" When talking to Shaman Karnov after getting the Amulet: "You have been successful, I see, . "Now that the Amulet of Yendor is yours, here is what you must do: "Journey upwards to the open air. The Amulet you carry will then take you into the Astral Planes, where the Great Temple of casts its influence throughout our world. "Sacrifice the Amulet on the altar. Thus shall become supreme!" Category:Quests